Dyslipidemia is defined as an abnormal amount of lipids (e.g., cholesterol and/or fat) in the blood. In developed countries, most dyslipidemias are hyperlipidemias, i.e., an elevation of lipids (high cholesterol and/or fat) in the blood. Globally, about thirty nine percent of adults have high cholesterol. A third of global ischemic heart disease is attributable to high cholesterol. And, raised cholesterol is estimated to cause about 2.6 million deaths, which is 4.5% of total deaths, and 29.7 million disability adjusted life years. It is a major cause of disease burden in both industrialized and developing nations as a risk factor for ischemic heart disease and stroke. However, in high-income countries, the burden is even greater with about 50% of adults having raised cholesterol.
While high cholesterol is especially a problem in developed nations, other dyslipidemias or abnormalities of the lipids, may be problematic. In particular, triglycerides are an important measure of heart health and increased triglycerides can increase one's risk of heart disease. Triglycerides are a type of fat in the blood. While triglycerides and cholesterol are both types of fats that circulate in the blood, triglycerides store unused calories and provide the body with energy while cholesterol is used to build cells and some hormones.
Cholesterol is a waxy substance that is found in the fats (the lipids) in one's blood. While the body needs cholesterol to continue building healthy cells, having high cholesterol can increase a patient's risk of heart disease.
The existence of high cholesterol may lead to the development of fatty deposits in one's blood vessels that eventually make it difficult for enough blood to flow through the arteries. The heart may not get as much oxygen rich blood as it needs, increasing the risk of a heart attack. Such decreased blood flow to the brain can cause a stroke.
High cholesterol, also called “hypercholesterolemia,” can be inherited, but it is often preventable and treatable. Lifestyle choices such as a healthy diet and regular exercise are good modulators of cholesterol. Sometimes medication can be a good regulator of high cholesterol as well. Genetic factors also play into high cholesterol.
There are three different types of cholesterol: low-density lipoprotein or “LDL,” very-low-density lipoprotein or “VLDL,” and high-density lipoprotein or “HDL.”
LDL, or “bad” cholesterol, transports cholesterol particles throughout the body. It builds up in the walls of the arteries making them hard and narrow.
VLDL contains the most triglycerides, a type of fat, attached to the proteins in one's blood. VLDL cholesterol makes LDL cholesterol larger in size, which may cause the blood vessels to narrow. If a patient is taking cholesterol-lowering medication but has a high VLDL level, they may need additional medication to lower the triglycerides.
HDL, which is sometimes called “good” cholesterol,” picks up excess cholesterol and takes it back to the liver.
The most common risk factors for high cholesterol are: smoking, obesity, poor diet, lack of exercise, high blood pressure, diabetes, and a family history of heart disease.
Similarly, many of the same healthy choices that are likely to improve high cholesterol are also helpful to lowering triglyceride levels. Losing weight, cutting calories, avoiding and excess of sugar and refined foods, limiting cholesterol in the diet, eating healthier fats and fewer trans fats, reducing alcohol intake, and regular exercise will all help improve triglyceride levels.
High triglycerides may contribute to the hardening of the arteries or thickening of the artery wall increasing the risk of stroke, heart attack, and heart disease. High triglycerides might also be a sign of another condition like obesity and metabolic syndrome, among other conditions that generally include an excess of fat at the abdomen, high blood pressure, high triglycerides, high blood sugar and abnormal cholesterol levels. It might also be a sign of poorly controlled diabetes or a side effect of some medication.
An alternative approach for treating obesity, diabetes, high cholesterol and a host of other physiological conditions, illnesses, deficiencies and disorders is acupuncture, which includes traditional acupuncture and acupressure. Acupuncture has been practiced in Eastern civilizations (principally in China, but also in other Asian countries) for at least 2500 years. It is still practiced today throughout many parts of the world, including the United States and Europe. A good summary of the history of acupuncture, and its potential applications may be found in Cheung, et al., “The Mechanism of Acupuncture Therapy and Clinical Case Studies”, (Taylor & Francis, publisher) (2001) ISBN 0-415-27254-8, hereafter referred to as “Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001.” The Forward, as well as Chapters 1-3, 5, 7, 8, 12 and 13 of Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001, are incorporated herein by reference.
Despite the practice in Eastern countries for over 2500 years, it was not until President Richard Nixon visited China (in 1972) that acupuncture began to be accepted in the West, such as the United States and Europe. One of the reporters who accompanied Nixon during his visit to China, James Reston, from the New York Times, received acupuncture in China for post-operative pain after undergoing an emergency appendectomy under standard anesthesia. Reston experienced pain relief from the acupuncture and wrote about it in The New York Times. In 1973 the American Internal Revenue Service allowed acupuncture to be deducted as a medical expense. Following Nixon's visit to China, and as immigrants began flowing from China to Western countries, the demand for acupuncture increased steadily. Today, acupuncture therapy is viewed by many as a viable alternative form of medical treatment, alongside Western therapies. Moreover, acupuncture treatment is now covered, at least in part, by most insurance carriers. Further, payment for acupuncture services consumes a not insignificant portion of healthcare expenditures in the U.S. and Europe. See, generally, Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001, vii.
Acupuncture is an alternative medicine that treats patients by insertion and manipulation of needles in the body at selected points. See, Novak, Patricia D. et al (1995). Dorland's Pocket Medical Dictionary (25th ed.), Philadelphia: (W.B. Saunders Publisher), ISBN 0-7216-5738-9. The locations where the acupuncture needles are inserted are referred to herein as “acupuncture points” or simply just “acupoints”. The location of acupoints in the human body has been developed over thousands of years of acupuncture practice, and maps showing the location of acupoints in the human body are readily available in acupuncture books or online. For example, see, “Acupuncture Points Map,” found online at: http://www.acupuncturehealing.org/acupuncture-points-map.html. Acupoints are typically identified by various letter/number combinations, e.g., L6, S37. The maps that show the location of the acupoints may also identify what condition, illness or deficiency the particular acupoint affects when manipulation of needles inserted at the acupoint is undertaken.
References to the acupoints in the literature are not always consistent with respect to the format of the letter/number combination. Some acupoints are identified by a name only, e.g., Tongli. The same acupoint may be identified by others by the name followed with a letter/number combination placed in parenthesis, e.g., Tongli (HT5). Alternatively, the acupoint may be identified by its letter/number combination followed by its name, e.g., HT5 (Tongli). The first letter typically refers to a body organ, or other tissue location associated with, or affected by, that acupoint. However, usually only the letter is used in referring to the acupoint, but not always. Thus, for example, the acupoint ST40 is the same as acupoint Stomach 40 which is the same as ST-40 which is the same as ST 40 which is the same as Fenglong. For purposes of this patent application, unless specifically stated otherwise, all references to acupoints that use the same name, or the same first letter and the same number, and regardless of slight differences in second letters and formatting, are intended to refer to the same acupoint.
An excellent reference book that identifies all of the traditional acupoints within the human body is WHO STANDARD ACUPUNCTURE POINT LOCATIONS IN THE WESTERN PACIFIC REGION, published by the World Health Organization (WHO), Western Pacific Region, 2008 (updated and reprinted 2009), ISBN 978 92 9061 248 7 (hereafter “WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008”). The Table of Contents, Forward (page v-vi) and General Guidelines for Acupuncture Point Locations (pages 1-21), as well as page 66 (which illustrates with particularity the location of acupoint ST40) of the WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008 are incorporated herein by reference. Moreover, the above-cited portions of the WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008 reference book, with the exception of page 66, may be found as Appendix D in Applicant's earlier-filed patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/622,497, filed Sep. 19, 2012, which application is also incorporated herein by reference. The relevant information from page 66 of the WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008 book is presented herein as FIG. 1A, and accompanying text.
While many in the scientific and medical community are highly critical of the historical roots upon which acupuncture has developed, (e.g., claiming that the existence of meridians, qi, yin and yang, and the like have no scientific basis), see, e.g., http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acupuncture, few can refute the vast amount of successful clinical and other data, accumulated over centuries of acupuncture practice, that shows needle manipulation applied at certain acupoints is quite effective.
The World Health Organization and the United States' National Institutes of Health (NIH) have stated that acupuncture can be effective in the treatment of neurological conditions and pain. Reports from the USA's National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (NCCAM), the American Medical Association (AMA) and various USA government reports have studied and commented on the efficacy of acupuncture. There is general agreement that acupuncture is safe when administered by well-trained practitioners using sterile needles, but not on its efficacy as a medical procedure.
An early critic of acupuncture, Felix Mann, who was the author of the first comprehensive English language acupuncture textbook Acupuncture: The Ancient Chinese Art of Healing, stated that “The traditional acupuncture points are no more real than the black spots a drunkard sees in front of his eyes.” Mann compared the meridians to the meridians of longitude used in geography—an imaginary human construct. Mann, Felix (2000). Reinventing acupuncture: a new concept of ancient medicine. Oxford: Butterworth-Heinemann. pp. 14; 31. ISBN 0-7506-4857-0. Mann attempted to combine his medical knowledge with that of Chinese theory. In spite of his protestations about the theory, however, he apparently believed there must be something to it, because he was fascinated by it and trained many people in the West with the parts of it he borrowed. He also wrote many books on this subject. His legacy is that there is now a college in London and a system of needling that is known as “Medical Acupuncture”. Today this college trains doctors and Western medical professionals only.
For purposes of this patent application, the arguments for and against acupuncture are interesting, but not that relevant. What is important is that a body of literature exists that identifies several acupoints within the human body that, rightly or wrongly, have been identified as having an influence on, or are otherwise somehow related to, the treatment of various physiological conditions, deficiencies or illnesses, including obesity or overweight conditions. With respect to these acupoints, the facts speak for themselves. Either these points do or do not affect the conditions, deficiencies or illnesses with which they have been linked. The problem lies in trying to ascertain what is fact from what is fiction. This problem is made more difficult when conducting research on this topic because the insertion of needles, and the manipulation of the needles once inserted, is more of an art than a science, and results from such research become highly subjective. What is needed is a much more regimented approach for doing acupuncture research.
It should also be noted that other medical research, not associated with acupuncture research, has over the years identified nerves and other locations throughout a patient's body where the application of electrical stimulation produces a beneficial effect for the patient. Indeed, the entire field of neurostimulation deals with identifying locations in the body where electrical stimulation can be applied in order to provide a therapeutic effect for a patient. For purposes of this patent application, such known locations within the body are treated essentially the same as acupoints—they provide a “target” location where electrical stimulation may be applied to achieve a beneficial result, whether that beneficial result is to reduce cholesterol or triglyceride levels, to treat cardiovascular disease, to treat mental illness, or to address some other issue associated with a disease or condition of the patient.
Returning to the discussion regarding acupuncture, some have proposed applying moderate electrical stimulation at selected acupuncture points through needles that have been inserted at those points. See, e.g., http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electroacupuncture. Such electrical stimulation is known as electroacupuncture (EA). According to Acupuncture Today, a trade journal for acupuncturists: “Electroacupuncture is quite similar to traditional acupuncture in that the same points are stimulated during treatment. As with traditional acupuncture, needles are inserted on specific points along the body. The needles are then attached to a device that generates continuous electric pulses using small clips. These devices are used to adjust the frequency and intensity of the impulse being delivered, depending on the condition being treated. Electroacupuncture uses two needles at a time so that the impulses can pass from one needle to the other. Several pairs of needles can be stimulated simultaneously, usually for no more than 30 minutes at a time.” “Acupuncture Today: Electroacupuncture”. 2004 Feb. 1 (retrieved on-line 2006 Oct. 9 at http://www.acupuncturetoday.com/abc/electroacupuncture.php).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,475, issued to Whitehurst et al., discloses use of an implantable miniature neurostimulator, referred to as a “microstimulator,” that can be implanted into a desired tissue location and used as a therapy for headache and/or facial pain. The microstimulator has a tubular shape, with electrodes at each end.
Other patents of Whitehurst et al. teach the use of this small, microstimulator, placed in other body tissue locations, including within an opening extending through the skull into the brain, for the treatment of a wide variety of conditions, disorders and diseases. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,707 (obesity and eating disorders); U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,352 (epilepsy by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,177 (pain by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,279 (movement disorders through stimulation of Vagus nerve with both electrical stimulation and drugs); U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,890 (Vagus nerve stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,548 (cavernous nerve stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,806 (diabetes by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,100 (osteoarthritis); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,657,316 (headache by stimulating motor cortex of brain).
Techniques for using electrical devices, including external EA devices, for stimulating peripheral nerves and other body locations for treatment of various maladies are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,784; 4,566,064; 5,195,517; 5,250,068; 5,251,637; 5,891,181; 6,393,324; 6,006,134; 7,171,266; and 7,171,266. The methods and devices disclosed in these patents, however, typically utilize (i) large implantable stimulators having long leads that must be tunneled through tissue over an extended distance to reach the desired stimulation site, (ii) external devices that must interface with implanted electrodes via percutaneous leads or wires passing through the skin, or (iii) inefficient and power-consuming wireless transmission schemes. Such devices and methods are still far too invasive, or are ineffective, and thus are subject to the same limitations and concerns, as are the previously described electrical stimulation devices.
From the above, it is seen that there is a need in the art for a less invasive device and technique for electroacupuncture stimulation of acupoints that does not require the continual use of needles inserted through the skin, or long insulated wires implanted or inserted into blood vessels, for the purpose of treating dyslipidemia.